


I ran to the devil

by nobodyshome0



Series: Dance with the Devil sidestory [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Side Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyshome0/pseuds/nobodyshome0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a side story of when Sam met Lucifer in my Dance with the devil in the pale moonlight universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I ran to the devil

**Author's Note:**

> If people like it, I will keep writing different flashbacks between Lucifer and Sam. I wanted to include it in my main story but it didn't feel right with the pacing. if I continue I will include the time Lucifer came to Sam as Dean

Detroit

Sam missed the days when he and Dean could just go to a bar. They would have a few beers, Dean usually more than a few. They might get something to eat, sometime simple burgers and fries maybe. Oftentimes they could while the night away playing pool for pocket money, or maybe Dean would get lucky and go home with a girl or a guy when he thought he wasn’t looking and Sam would get the motel to himself, occasionally he met someone himself.  Now the world was very different. There were no beer, no bars, and no people. He hadn’t had proper meal in a good twenty four hours, and he hadn’t had beer in what six months?

The apocalypse was his fault. It was hard to accept, but it made it easier when the answer was staring him in the face. He was running the only sound was the shuffling of the broken bits of concrete as his feet kicked up the dirt and  his breath panting in the alley way. He held the shotgun tucked tightly into his body. The backpack slung over his shoulder rattled as he moved. he prayed the extra noise wouldn’t alert them to his presence. 

If he hadn’t killed Lilith Lucifer never would have risen, and rained fire down on this world. It was his job to put that SOB back in the box he clawed his way out of.

Sam glanced both ways at the junction, he could hear the rumble in the distance. occasionally he heard screams. It had been months since he’d been into a larger city. He’d been laying low. Lucifer hadn’t.

It was times like this when he missed Dean the most. When he was lost. Dean had always been there backing him up. He could still picture him. A mass of bloody tissue. The overwhelming smell of coppery blood, rank torn viscera and pungent perforated. That was his fault too. 

If he hadn’t been drawn in by Ruby, if he hadn’t rushed things with Lilith, maybe there could have been a way to save him. Dean making the demon deal in the first place was his fault as well. Dean brought him back, but to what kind of life.

Sam crouched behind the dumpster.  Not that it was really serving its original purpose now anyway. The entire street was littered with trash, the end of the world meant an end to order all that was left chaos. The trash was just a cover, in more ways than one. The dumpster blocked line of sight down the alley way, and the refuse smell blocked his scent. 

He was after Lucifer, but the city was swarming with Croats. 

In hindsight their plan had been masterful. The demons had used the fear of another flu epidemic to unleash their own pandemic. The first of the “vaccines” went out in May 2010, now six months later the world was on the verge of being overrun. Sam was going to change that. He was going to fight the devil… and he was planning on winning. 

He couldn’t kill him.  He’d come to terms with that, but he wouldn’t let him win. He couldn’t

Sam took a deep breath, two feet down the alley was an eviscerated corpse. It couldn't be more than a few hours old, judging by the lack of smell. This area was still hot and yet he couldn’t see a single croat. He was starting to think that the devil was letting him through. 

It didn’t matter. It achieved the same goal. Him and the devil face to face. Sam had been putting it off. Till he was strong enough. It had taken six months, but he had them. The rings of the four horseman. The key to the direct route to the pit. His only weapon against the devil. 

The last one had took a tole of Bobby, Sam wasn’t even sure if he made it. There wasn’t time to think about that now. 

The devil was holedup in an old hotel. He didn’t ask himself why he knew where he was. He didn’t want to dwell on the fact that if Sam could sense him the devil likely could feel their connection as well. That he was waiting for Sam to make his appearance.  

He knew he could handle any demon’s he ran across, he may not have Ruby, but that hadn’t stopped him. 

His demon powers had no effects on the croats. It seemed that Lucifer could control them, but if it was so he couldn’t 

He would worry about them after he got rid of the devil. 

Sam slung the shotgun over his back and dashed from his hiding place. He was a full sprint, his feet pounded against the ground. out of the corner of his eyes he could see croats on either side of the building but none of them advanced on him. yeah this was definitely a trap. Still it didn’t matter. It didn’t change anything. He had to go through with it.  

Two demon’s stepped out of the hotel entrance. rather than hide his abilities he popped them right there never slowing down as he hit the narrow staircase. If there was more of them they avoided him as he crashed his way to the stop of the hotel. He knew the Devil was on the uppermost floor.  

Sam could feel the demon blood rushing through him, giving him extended endurance, but also taking away his fear. He wasn’t afraid of dying, he wasn’t afraid of killing either. It was what frightened him the most about this state how drinking their blood made him more and more like them. In every way. 

He reached the final floor. 

besides himself he knocked on the door. 

“Come in Sam.” the devil called out.

Sam’s heart leapt into his throat. 

“You knew.” Sam accused, he had suspected as much, but he had hoped he was wrong. 

“Where you were? or that you would come to me?” 

Sam panted the devil was completely calm his back was to him. He had absolutely no fear of Sam, he knew that he couldn’t hurt him. 

“because the answer is yes to both.”  he turned to face him. 

his vessel was deteriorating, Sam could see the scars around his face. It took every ounce of strength his vessel posed to contain him and even so he was beginning to crack. 

“I am not here for you.” Sam insisted angrily trying not to tip his hand.

Satan quirked a scarred brow.

“Aren’t you?”  he asked softly walking towards him. He was looking Sam over.

“You must admit, you’ve felt it.” he was circling Sam his hands behind his back.

“You’ve felt me calling out to you.”  

Sam looked away, he’d been having dreams.  vivid and yet instantly faded from his memory upon waking, to simple flashes of feelings. 

Dreams twisted in the throes of ecstasy. Dropped in a pit, where all he could see was images of pain and pleasure as he was penetrated repeatedly by a demon with a pitchfork, disturbing images that frightened him at the same time the aroused him. He hated them. 

He’d been about to deny it when the devil spoke

“Don’t bring lies between us.” 

Sam met his eyes. “I am here to stop you.”

the Devil laughed in his face. 

“Whatever lets you sleep at night Sammy. or not if I have my way of it.” 

“Don’t call me that.” Sam ground out.  He was letting the devil get beneath his skin. he knew he couldn’t.

The Devil raised his hand up placatingly 

“Alright Sam.” he agreed.  

“So how are you gonna stop me? with those rings?” he wondered. 

Sam’s heart skipped a beat. so he knew about the rings… so what?”

“You and your friends have really been making a nuisance of yourself the last couple of months did you think I wouldn't notice?” 

“I wanna say yes.” Sam insisted trying to catch the devil off guard.

Lucifer laughed.

“Aw Sam, play a little hard to get.” Lucifer taunted. 

“desperate isn’t a flattering look on you.”

Sam blinked.

“I’m saying yes.” Sam insisted nervously why wasn’t the devil pouncing on this.

“Yeah, but you think you can still win.”  he crooned. 

“It's so…. cute.”   

Sam’s hands were clenched into fists at his side. 

“what are you saying.”

“I’m saying no matter how many times we do this dance it isn't you who comes out on top.” 

he grabbed his wrists jerking him forward. Sam was taller than him, but the devil's strength came through his vessel. Sam was trapped unmoving.

“Why even play?” he taunted.

Sam was fuming he struggled to escape his grip.

“ You want a battle of wits? fine, how about I give you back your brother.” 

Sam gasped, that wasn’t possible.  

“it is…” the Devil assured. 

“Now he might not, be the same as you last saw him.” he admitted. 

Sam frowned confused.

“ Then again you last saw him eviscerated on a dining room table, so who are you to judge if he up and kicking.”

“What are you talking about?” Sam demanded.

“Dean… he’s mine. He’s a demon.” 

Sam turned back to him the devil still held him immobilized.

“You’re lying.” he accused.

“May I be struck dead if I am.”  he seemed to wait before stepping quickly aside releasing him throwing up his hands in mock surprise.

“Tell me what you want Sam and it’s yours.” he begun sounding like a used car salesman.

“You want dean you can have him. maybe he won't bite the hand that feeds him, if you want someone else like Jess maybe?”

Sam flinched.

“Ooh did I hit a nerve? you don’t like the idea of your sweetie burning for all eternity?”

“Stop.” Sam ground out.

“You know what she says to me?” he asked Sam cringed prepared for the worst

“I’m burnin I’m burnin I’m burnin for you Sam.” he parodied. 

“Fuck you.”Sam shouted.

“Ooo baby talk dirty to me.”  the Devil crooned. 

Sam said nothing. 

the devil straightened

“fine you wanna play this seriously?” he asked. 

“A wrestling match inside your noggin. I like the idea.” Just you and me,” he waggled his brows as he spoke.  

“one round, no tricks. You win, you jump in the hole.I win…” he grinned wickedly

“Well, then I win. What do you say, Sam? A fiddle of gold against your soul says I'm better than you?” 

Did he have any other choices?”

“Yes.” 

***

Sam was surrounded by darkness. he reached out he couldn't see his fingertips before his face.

fear overwhelmed him but he squashed it down. he’d been scared before, when he had to drag Dean’s body out of the house where Lilith killed him. when he had to bury his brother. he’d said goodbye too soon.  He could do this.

“Saaammmmy?” the devil hissed somewhere in the distance .

The darkness was disorienting. 

Sam spun he couldn’t tell which direction the sound was coming from it felt like it was everywhere at once. 

“Sammy” the voice insisted from directly behind him. Sam spun again. His heart was hammering wildly.  

he felt small, the Devil’s presence was overwhelming, it was surrounding him, suffocating him engulfing him. 

drawing him in.

“Thats right Sammy.” the devil insisted as the overwhelming pulse dropped him to his knees.

“I like you best on your knees.” he taunted. 

“No!” Sam ground out trying to fight it. It was like a weight was pressing him to the floor, his arms felt bound behind him. his chest pressed down on his knees, facing the floor unable to raise his head.

He couldn’t move. He felt rather than saw the devil run his hand across his neck. 

“I could win, right now you know.” he murmured suddenly walking in front of him. Sam could barely see him as he stood before him. He couldn't raise his head only his eyes.

He wore the same vessel as he did in real life except there were no scars. 

“but then you wouldn’t learn anything.”  he murmured quietly.   

“And after all isn't that what we're really here for?”  he hummed. 

Sam struggled trying to escape.

“shh,” the devil crooned running his hand down his back

rather than feeling his hand against his clothes he felt skin to skin contact. Sam tried to leap away but he couldn't move his ankles bound to floor. 

“You know I have forever in here.” he admitted. 

“Big mistake letting me inside your head like this by the way.” he teased. 

“It’s not real, so I have all the time in the world. Not even a second has gone by in the real world.”

he felt the devil move behind him. Sam squirmed, panicking.

“Hush,” he whispered in his ear licking along the shell. 

“I won't do anything you don’t ask for,” he promised.

“And you will ask for it. That's the point, we’ve got time.” 

Sam shuddered ashamed. He was afraid. 

“I figured we’d start out with pain,”  

suddenly Sam felt the devil dig their nails from both hands down across his back clawing at him from his shoulders all the way down.  It hurt but it wasn’t more than a painful stinging sensation.

“I trust you find that I can be very creative.” 

Sam hissed in pain as it felt like gallons of boiling water spilled over his body. He could swear that he felt the boiling liquid drip off his face, but as soon as he felt it, the sensation was gone. 

“It’s so much easier to break a man down with pain before building them back up with pleasure.”  he taunted.

“I have to admit for you that will be my favorite part.” he murmured in his ear straddling his back. 

**“You begging for me, to fuck you.” Sam could see it all now before his eyes. There wasn’t anyway he could win. There never was. He was alone in this new hellish world.He would never escape. He would bend to the devil’s will. **

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of pulled my punches a bit because I didn't want to expand upon the non con, but if I continue I will delve into Sam being basically mind controlled by the devil so it will be non consensual


End file.
